


Santa's Little Helper

by Natascha (ErisDarkmoon)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, implied Yaoi, mild cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDarkmoon/pseuds/Natascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy, pointless hentai fluff, inspired by Part 2 of Aimee's The Santa Clause. :) And an improv skit I played during high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Helper

"Oh, Saaaanta Claus....ohhhhhhh, Saaaaaaaaanta Claaaaaaaus." The voice sang out teasingly, peering into the darkened room. Light from the doorway silouetted the figure, short little fur-trimmed dress, little santa hat, long braid and all.

"I know you're in here..." The smirk in the voice was clear, though the face was still in shadow.

"Come out come out whereever you are." The sing-song voice struck again.

The figure switched on the light, giving the room a quick once over, then let slumped. 

"Well, shit." The curse was drawn out into two syllables. 

~~~  
Duo came running into the living room, skidding past the other pilots and practically falling into Wufei as he went to look out the window. "Have you guys seen Heero?"

"Uh, no...." Quatre's answer was very tentative.

"Maxwell..."

"Yes, Wu-baby?"

Wufei growled, "What the hell are you doing in a dress?"

Duo twirled around, pouting prettily. "What, don't you like it?"

Quatre looked him up and down, coughed, and dropped his book casually into his lap. "It's...um, lovely Duo."

"Why is it red and trimmed in fur?" Wufei didn't seem to be catching on. 

"Why, because I'm Santa's Little Helper." Duo grinned, a hentai gleam in his eyes that Wufei missed entirely. This time, Trowa coughed.

"Who's Santa?" Wufei asked, wondering what arcane American tradition Duo had drug out this time.

As if on cue, Heero came in.

"Oh, it's perfect." Duo breathed. 

Quatre and Trowa sweatdropped.

Heero just raised an eyebrow and smirked, adjusting his fake white beard. "Ho, ho, ho."


End file.
